Divergent Heart of Crystal
by Caelia Millenart
Summary: Holding someone dear should not trap anyone into a box people would call "love"! Following this motto, the fanfic is composed of short skits between Kris, Lyra, Silver, Jasmine and Whitney; a daring relationship between love and desire. A relationship of five persons, as seen by the "leader", Kris and her philosophy; the relationship does not matter, self-love does.
1. Inner Thoughts

**Author notes : Hi! This project will illustrate a polyamorous relationship between trainers from Johto; Kris will be the main character, with a first person view. Each chapters are supposed to be short skits between two or three characters in order to show their relationship together. The first chapter is merely a link to the content, and a way for me to explain the way things will be, as I will sometimes merge with the first person. Then; hope you have a good time!**

* * *

**Inner Thoughts**

* * *

_So… I should start writing this down beforehand… Should I present myself?_

My name's Kris, I'm a trainer from Johto, and I start to write this diary to talk about my situation. I intend to present this, because I want to prove something, and I know it is right to do so. In fact, I am in a relationship. But I am in a relationship with four persons, and they all know it. We share our bound, even if we all have different affinities toward someone else in our relationship… As this idea looks different from what is accepted nowadays, we would be defined as "Polyamorous."

_I should present them before explaining what I want._

First, our relationship is formed of four girls and a boy… I shall present them

The first one is a girl from the city I live in, Goldenrod City. Her name is Whitney; she was the city's gym leader some years ago. She now works at the Radio Tower. Our Relationship began thanks to her. In fact, we fell in love because I helped her to accept herself. Growing up, her body stopped working the way it had been when she was a teenager or late teen. She became big, and ran away from her duty of gym leader in the process, ashamed of herself. Even though I helped her accept herself, I know there are things that won't change easily. And so I promised to be by her side to make her truly find peace in her mind.

_I will go visit her soon enough..._

Next, being in a relationship with Whitney led me to meet another girl. Whitney was really close to another girl… and, I understood I was Whitney side girl. She introduced her first girlfriend to me. I thought it was someone I didn't know about because I only thought of this girl as someone she wasn't. She is Olivine City's current Gym Leader, Jasmine. Despite being a Steel-type master, she is in fact, very frail. She has a skin illness that just make her life horrible. My honesty made me tell her about the fact that I was her girlfriend's side girl. Somehow, she wasn't mad. And we even grew closer when I tried to make her life easier, taking care of her.

_I will bring medicines to her pretty soon… Tomorrow, if I remember well._

Then, the third one is the one who made me lose the Pokémon League when I was traveling. She is a trainer from New Bark Town, about my age. She is a passionate trainer, an even powerful trainer than me, in fact. She simply fell for me. I explained the situation to her. And it seems that I was attracting polyamorous-friendly persons from the beginning. If we consider she is suffering from something, it is from not knowing what to suffer from. Her name is Lyra, and I feel like she's me, but stronger; yet, I know I am more appreciated than her, because her facade is disturbing and she can't do as much as I do.

_I don't even know where she is, right now…_

Finally, the last one. He's a boy from who know where, and his past is something he does not want to hear about. This guy was a jerk back in the time I traveled the region. I was being insulted by this side of him; he was disgusted by everything and everyone, thought he could only do something by himself, but didn't know what he wanted. I always won against him, and he always ran away, even more disgusted of himself. I saved him the hard way; I cornered him, and told him that I don't need to see this side of him anymore, and that we could become truly close. He opened up to me and understood how it felt to be near someone. I sort of ended liking him. I was already with my three other girlfriends, and he felt so ashamed to present himself that I had to work this out the hard way once again.

_He is so self-conscious about how people see him… I'll go cuddle him some more soon or later…_

As for me… I guess I am an easy girl, that's what most people would think. I do not think of love as a concept, rather a kind of condition. I like someone, and they like me, but I feel really good with other persons who like me; If they feel the same together… Why would it be a problem to be a "couple of five"?

Well, I have this vision of things, and no one can really go against my mind. I guess I am some kind of group leader to our relationship. I go here and there to make sure everyone is able to love each other… I like to live my life, and I don't want them to feel trapped together. I want to be free, and we all want to live a life where we can be independent from each other.

I'll write a bit about anything that happen between us... Well, I'll modify it, merging many parts of our everyday's exprience into a fictionnal event hapenning some day... It does feel unnecessary to write what happen when we're all together, as we're drawn toward the ones we have most affinities. For instance; I would rather go for Silver, Lyra would go to me, and Jasmine and Whitney are fond of each other. I hope to deliver a diary that can prove that self-love is the most important part of a relationship. And I feel like the way we're all together is a good start to prove it.


	2. Self Depreciation

**Author Notes : As explained before, each ****chapters will be centered around one of the main characters and Kris. I'll write in my usual french way, even if the text is in English. I want to be comfortable when I write. By the way, the fanfiction is rated T because as I write about the fact of being free, the character's mind may seem odd to some (Expect indiferent nudity or odd manners, for instance.) So... Here comes the first skit! Hope you'll enjoy!**

* * *

**Self Depreciation**

* * *

**Jasmine**

* * *

I said that I was going to her house and am only five minutes late… I'd better barge in, you never know with her. No one seems to be in the house, yet I don't really know about that, as the walls does not let any sound escape. I will deliver the medicines in her bedroom and wait in the living room.

Her house is really tiny, and she had to work a lot on how every furniture because of her illness. No sharp edges; everything is organized; the materials are all about softness, or at least, not able to arm her. Her life is a living hell; her skin is so thin than she can even cut herself with her own nails. She can't go out without sunscreen or hat… The medicines I am delivering are for another problem she has to deal with.

After delivering the medicines, I head back to the living room. Walking toward the stairs, I witness a door opening. Jasmine emerges from the door, water still flowing from her frail naked figure. She noticed me fast enough, as I examined the red crusts on her hips and lower-belly.

« I let your medicines in your room. I explained

— Understood. May you help me with something while you see me in this state?

— I wanted to wait for you; it makes things easier. »

I crossed the corridor, and we greeted before going back into the bathroom

She went in front of the glass and asked, with an inarticulate voice

« I messed up with the shower, and I need to dry it up with something that won't peel my skin. Could you help me with that? »

She hands me a bathing glove, as I get closer…

« Have you already dried parts of your body? I asked, as I started to wipe her skin

— Only my feet. I just went out the shower.

— You still have your soap's smell on you… you almost burned yourself up in the shower, right?

— This body has become so weak… I can't do anything with it. »

I let her complain about her body, making sure to do my part.

Once her body fully wiped out, she dressed up and thanked me

« Do you need something else? She asked

— You complained a lot, and I wanted to know something; what do you think I feel when I take care of you like that?

— When you started, I asked you to stop. But you really helped me with that. Pity, maybe?

— I wouldn't be in love with someone I only feel pity for. What makes you think I feel so much toward you?

— If you don't feel pity for my weakest, maybe you still have in mind the tough me, years ago. I feel really good when I'm with you, but maybe you are not satisfied with that. »

Hearing that made me sigh loudly… I bowed to kiss her on the lips

« I don't really care about if you're tough or not. If you can act as if you were still strong, then it is all part of you. It is the same for the others; I take your facades as a whole, and your body is part of your whole.

— My body is too weak to be loved! You could break me if you tried.

— Say what you want, but I like your body. You always manage to be beautiful, in the way you dresses and also how you put yours hair… That's cheap to love someone only for their personality. Also, if you were to ask me to love you for that, I would not be able to.

— Many people are all about their personality and don't take care of their body.

— Well, I am too open minded to see a body as a negative trait. Look, you take care of your body; you take care of your appearance; you take care of yourself and other. You act nice, you think nice, and you look nice. Your eczema or frail skin is nothing to me but something natural, and I am helping you deal with that. »

She remained silent. I kissed her another time, and we went to the living room.

Four P.M.… we took a snack while talking… She didn't say a word about what we just talked about. Watching her Corsola, I brought up another conversation

« Is it nice to go to the pool that often? I rarely go there.

— It helps me, and at least, I can exercise a little.

— Maybe some of the other would be interested to go with you. Exempting Silver, we all like going into water.

— Whitney would rather go with me, I don't think she'd like to be seen with you, Lyra and me… You know how self-conscious she really is.

— You both are self-conscious. You go along because you are polar opposites; she'd like to be like you, and you feel the same.

— You make it sound like a perverted relation…

— Well… I am quite the deviant, here. I see your "bad" sides and want you to accept it. Our relationship may seem strange, and people might have a wrong idea about it. I don't really like the idea of "pure" romance; at least we five are absolutely free. Maybe Whitney will be with you tomorrow, maybe it'll be Lyra… I don't know, and I'd rather we all feel as free as possible.

— I… Didn't want to talk about it… What do you think is good having a girlfriend who could break if you squeeze her hard enough?

— First, she's my girlfriend, and I don't want her to break. Then, maybe your skin's sensitivity attracts me. In our relationship, your fragile body is really something else; I love the way I have to treat you, it soothe me. Your personality also add to it; it is a bliss to be taking care of you. And despite not loving your body's weakness, you're aware of your mesmerizing beauty. »

She didn't say a word, but her face is now bright enough to prove that I stroke just the right chord.

_Jasmine has a high esteem of herself; she just feels too trapped in her body. There are a lot of things she can't do by herself anymore, and that is frustrating. It's her body's condition, yet she learnt how to live with it. Her will is unwavering, yet her body would be swept away by the most gentle breeze. None of us is making fun of her, because honesty is the sole way she can preserve her mind and her dignity._


	3. Judgemental Eyes

**Author Notes : Once again, another chapter; I wanted to point something, because I know that the Pokémon Fandom is supposed to see Pokémon in its fanfictions. I know that, but I want to keep the format for this fanfic, which is about "spiritual" (I guess it suits the most the way entries are posted), and Pokémon battle may not go well with this format; I will post entries for this story in which there are Pokémon and Pokémon battles, yet if I am to do that, I need a reason that would go along with the psychological part, explaining why in the entire fanfic, having four battles seems tough. I'll to make at least every character do their part. Thanks for your comprehension ~**

* * *

**Judgemental Eyes**

* * *

**Whitney**

* * *

Today, I'm visiting Whitney at home. It's her day off, so I'm sure she is prepared to open the door at the moment I push the doorbell's button… Not much time after I did, I heard her footsteps right behind the door; she opened

« Hello, Kris! Thanks for coming today, no one could except you! I don't want to feel lonely on my day off! »

We shook hands, and I entered the small apartment… It's early morning and she already exercised; the windows are open, and I can still see the dishwasher open… Not taking much more care about that, I inquired

« So… How's work right now?

— We're on a hard period. I am losing my audience due to some new series, and I need something to get back on my feet.

— They didn't talk about it too much, I hope.

— No, the problem is quite recent, but I have to do something before I loose too much and the worst happen…

— So… Do you want to do something in particular, as I am here? Maybe I can help.

— It's okay. I'd like to go on a walk; I worked past midnight, and couldn't sleep well. I'll get back to my work later... I just need a break. »

… That's what days off are for, I'd say, yet I know how she feels…

We walked out of the city, in the National Park. Before we enter the place, Whitney looked away

« Want to go to the Pokéathlon Dome instead? I asked

— No. I'd feel bad going there this morning. »

We then went toward the fountain in the center of the place. There are so many people and Pokémon around here... She sat in front of me, on the stone border. She drew circles in the water, as if concerned how she will put her next lines.

« Can I… Talk to you a little? She hesitated, her voice going lower at each word

— I don't know… Do you feel like you can talk about it?

— I… Yes, obviously you knew, everyone knew and I thought I could hide it… »

She looked down, as I remained silent. I knew she wouldn't try to hide it anyway.

« Truth be told, she exhaled, I grow even more self-conscious about myself as time goes. You helped me stand, but now, I just feel like my body is an even greater burden to my life as it was before. Between losing my audience and not being able to shed any weight…

— You heard the doctor. You will not shed anything. You can replace it with firm bulk, but your body is the one you have right now. If you were to get back the body you had, you'd probably drain yourself dead doing so.

— I know that… Can't you understand how I feel, though? Peoples eyes, they kept in mind who I once was, and who I became. They get the wrong idea, and I just feel gross about it.

— You're right. I don't have the right to say how you should feel. But I don't understand why jerks would say anything about your body. Do you even know that, in our whole relationship, your body is the one that captivate me the most? »

She tried to say something and put it back… She lamented

« If only I had a body like Jasmine's…

— Thin, fragile and with many inconveniences?

— No! Not that; still beautiful, charming, pretty…

— That's what she thinks about your body. »

She gasped, as I claim back the lead in the conversation

« You and Jasmine are drawn toward each other in our relationship. You both cherish and desire the other's body. If you were to have Jasmine's body, take away her frail constitution and her illnesses, while you're at it.

— You always say we should love ourselves as a whole… Are you really in love with us? Why do you want to change us? Next, you'll ask me to stop exercising, right?

— I didn't fell for self-harm. You hurting yourself is not a part of what makes you Whitney, nor what makes Jasmine who she is. I want to force you to accept yourself, to stop you from harming yourself. Besides, I am the only one who see you complain like this; I believe you want me to help you. Am I wrong? »

She didn't say anything, turning her head away… I approached her... My legs embraced one of her's while I climbed her gorgeous body up to her face… I forced her eyes to meet mine, approaching my lips over her gaping mouth, only letting her breathe a weak plea

« Why are you so mean?… »

I dove into her mouth. She retorted the same affection, without any sign of shame or resistance, even before all the eyes around us. Our face were parting from each other, and as we were trying to find air, she moaned

« You're always taking advantage of us… Why are you so unfair?

— Sometimes, the devil is the only one you need to ear. And to make you understand that… I will force you to gulp some more self-love. »

Once more, I forced her to reciprocate my love for her. People's eyes where nothing left in the storm that raised in her mind, she accepted my words as a new birth for herself.

_We do not hate ourselves, we hate the way people see us. We want to change ourselves, is it really running away? Can we rewrite our identity? Is it possible to suppress what we are right now? It is. But as for Whitney, her sole prison is people's eyes. She deeply believe in herself, but can not struggle to be accepted; so, for every person who judges her, she'll have to love herself even more._


	4. Darkness Inside

**Darkness Inside**

* * *

**Lyra**

* * *

I know for sure it was her… I rushed into the Ice Path, searching for a big rounded hat atop a brunette's head. How could she run that fast in this place? She can't be that far! While going to Blackthorn City riding my Skarmory, I spotted her running into this cold cave. It was Lyra; I'm sure of it.

Finding my way through the ice rink, I just have witnessed her not so far; she is on top of a bunch of stairs, staring at me. I yelled

« Stay where you are, I need to talk to you! »

Instead of staying where she was, she had the idea to stay just where I was sliding.

Right on her chest, I snug my head under her's and gripped her shoulders…

« You knew… Can you let me like this for a moment? » I requested

She answered patting my back, as she couldn't really move her hands otherwise… I remained like anchored to her chest… She exhaled loudly and asked

« You really do care too much, uh? I can't understand that.

— I love them, but it drains me… Every time I give them love, I devour their hatred… I just can't handle it…

— And you were going to meet Silver like that?... Just pour this "hatred" into me. You know how we both work. »

Once again, Lyra is stronger than me… I can put people at ease with their emotions due to my overflowing confidence… When I do that, I tense up so much that it eventually start to hurt. Lyra is the only one who know about how much I tear myself apart doing that, and she knows how to relieve me from my pain. Even the ice is nothing when I am with Lyra, I just feel the pain melt away…

« Kris, she whispered, do you mind telling me what is paining you today? »

I opened my eyes, discovering her amber-coloured gaze floating over me… The pain I built up in my back had disappeared… Getting back to my usual self, I thanked her

« Thanks for being my confidant. You always manage to help me when it comes to what I don't want people to see.

— I guess this is my prize as the one who won the Pokémon League against you. We are similar, yet I can't feel as much as you do.

— Yeah… Even being in that kind of relationship, you can't feel that growing in you?

— Not at all. Maybe it's just that I want you, as I do not share the same connexion with you than with the others. Maybe I want no one, as I only want myself to be happy… Maybe you all will make me understand; I am always wondering how things are from your point of view. »

Despite being in our relationship, Lyra does not understand herself what she wants. According to her, being in a relationship is just a way to search for a reason; love does not mean a lot for her, as other people's feelings does not appear as concerning as she'd like them to be. Despite herself, she can't deny she wants everything for herself.

We crossed the Ice Path, as she is searching for a specific Delibird. I explained her my current project

« I started writing a sort of diary in which I'm telling what's our relationship like. Right now, I am collecting entries from each of you.

— And so? You want to prove that it is also alright to love more than one person?

— No, that is unnecessary; I don't think someone has the right to say anything to us, and even if they dare to say something, I don't care. I want to prove that true love means loving yourself first. And I think you're an absolute must have for my next entry.

— Self-love, uh? As I don't really know what love is about, I guess that's the sole thing I feel. I simply don't know why I am attracted to you and why I don't feel anything at the same time.

— Well, I will tell something about how you don't really feel emotions. And about how you mostly crave for body contact, I guess. The fact that you show emotions toward me shows that you have something you want to give to others, but it just can't go past your mask.

— If it is a mask. I just feel our relationship convenient; I have many person to talk with, they all are interesting, and I suppose they make me feel good. As you said; I don't really feel others' emotions, I just want to pleasure myself. »

Every time Lyra and I get together with no one around, we just talk about our philosophy... We seem totally different from what we look like when with others.

Near Blackthorn City side of the Ice Path, we met with the said Delibird. When the Pokémon spotted Lyra, it went directly to her and gave her a box…

« And what is in the box? I jokingly asked

— Stuff. I wanted to bring something to my mother, and so I ordered this Delibird to get me what I wanted.

— And here I thought it was new rubber bands… You don't keep your hair tied anymore, right? Since you got into our relationship, you always let your hair loose.

— Because there are times like this one, where I meet you, and you always manage to get my hair messy. »

She faintly smirked, yet it is one of her most honest smile she is able to show.

We finally arrived at the end of the Ice Path… Silver often train in Dragon Den, I'll go meet him, but before that…

« Lyra? Once I collect Silver's entry, I'll begin to collect entries where I'll depict how you are with each other. Want to go to the pool with Jasmine in a few days?

— Well, it seems you really want to write this diary. Yes, I'll be there, but don't ask me to be honest; I'll make up about everything I'll do, the sole moment I am not wearing a mask is when I somehow feel something from the people around me.

— It's ok, that's thanks to this trait of yours that my entries will be great. »

We went to the Pokémon Center, and after having taken a snack, we split into different itineraries.

_Lyra is someone special. Feelings are something she does not understand, because she almost never experiences them. She walks a path in which she is looking for a way to understand herself; not knowing where she is headed, nor who she might really be. Even someone who look so free is often enslaved to such existential questions._


	5. Traumatic Present

**Traumatic Present**

* * *

**Silver**

* * *

It's already late and Silver hasn't show up yet… Either he isn't there, or he plan on training until tomorrow. Well… I am not that far from Dragon Den, it might be interesting to be the one going at him. I asked my Kindra to help me reach the entrance… There are many different ways of going into Dragon Den, but going by surfing is the best way to feel the ominous aura the place have.

Reaching the area where Silver usually train, I heard nothing; not even a Pokémon's cry. I landed nonetheless, looking for a bunch of long red hair… My eyes met something else; a giant Feraligatr, sleeping seated next to a black and gold coloured sleep bag… Walking toward the bag, I was trying to find some of the red hair I was primarily looking for

« Don't go any closer. »

I squeaked, hearing a severe voice warning me from behind

« Feraligatr is asleep; please, don't go too close; you might wake her up, Kris. »

Turning back, not only I saw a bunch of long red hair, but also the face of someone who hasn't slept in a while! I hugged him, despite him weakly trying to push me away

« Hello, Silver. I missed you.

— H-how could you miss me?... It's you who just came to me! his voice went up and down

— Shhh, I teased, don't wake up your precious partner. »

We went farther from the sleeping Pokémon.

Silver is always training over here; there aren't a lot of trainers tough enough to be a challenge for him. My Pokémon were always stronger than his; he tried to reach me, making him a very powerful trainer. Yet, even if his feelings are undeniable, he is truly shy in front of me. I think he feels like he is not ready to battle me, yet.

« So, I started, something interesting happened during your training?

— I fought against Claire two days ago. There aren't many other Pokémon trainer wandering here, so I mostly train my Pokémon together.

— You might even reach my level, who knows… Wanna try a duel, when your partner is awake?

— Don't ask me that… We're supposed to pull a training session during the night for Crobat and Umbreon… Feraligatr needs to sleep…

— Alright, then you must have a Pokémon available up your sleeve! »

He remained silent, fleeing my eyes… I took one of his hands and declared

« You can't always be afraid of me! Now is a good time to get back some fighting spirit! Put this past behind, I am here; that's what you need to take over this fright!

— I… It's you… I don't want to fight against you and realize that I still have in mind the days when we were rivals…

— Because you think you're not my rival anymore? I definitely consider you as both rival and lover! If you still have memories stuck in your mind, let me exorcise those! »

Is the hard way the only way to get what I want with him?! I forced him onto a battlefield even farther from Feraligatr.

Grabbing a Pokéball, I unleashed my Donphan in front of Silver.

« Go, I don't let you any choice, redhelm. »

He looked down, grinning… Maybe calling him the way I did when we were travelling made him recall something… Grabbing one of his Pokéball, he threw his Rhyperior out on the battlefield.

« Thrash. » he ordered coldly

The Drill Pokémon rushed toward my Donphan; I know I must not let it reach

« Rollout! Go through its attack! » I commanded

We landed multiple hits before the Trash attack got even worse; Rhyperior managed to catch and launch Donphan near the water before rushing once again at my Pokémon. I instructed my Donphan to wait, and to use Protect at the moment he would be hit.

« Ok, now, use strength to launch Rhyperior behind you! »

The massive Rock-type Pokémon elevated, before Silver orders another attack

« Snap out. Iron Tail! »

The Rhyperior rolled, before hurling its massive tail on Donphan, the tremor made it reach the ground once again. My Pokémon was at its limits, Silver asked his Pokémon to use Seismic Toss. I know what to do; Donphan is right over Rhyperior's head

« Rollout! Go behind him, and use Flail until he falls into the water! »

And so he did; Flail became so powerful that the massive Pokémon couldn't even turn back to counter it. The cold shower; snapping out of his battle trance, Silver rushed toward the water. Bubbles appeared on the surface, before both My Poliwrath and his Feraligatr threw the Rock-type Pokémon on land.

« Rhyperior. You fought well, get some rest. » Silver's voice was back to normal; the voice of a timid and worried young adolescent.

I thanked my Pokémon, and so did Silver to his own partner, before sending the drenched Rhyperior back to its Pokéball. I then rushed toward the redhaired lunatic, still impressed by its Pokémon's power

« Your Pokémon is just way too powerful! How did you manage to train him like that?! I inquired

— Rhyperior is… I rescued him inside one of Team Rocket's laboratory. Inside this place, they created lots of Pokémon corrupted by something called "Berserk Gene." I caught them all, and figured out a way to dissipate the negative traits of the gene to save the Pokémon.

— I see… Your Pokémon may have inherited from this Berserk Gene, but I see you really didn't snapped out of your past mindset.

— That's why I didn't want to fight against you… I knew about it, and this battle might have ended really badly… Is your Pokémon alright?

— You're too sweet. Donphan always trained receiving the hardest hits. This battle was nothing more than thrilling to him. I kissed Silver out of impulse

— Wah-ah?! Where did that come from?! » He shrieked

I laughed at him, before we headed back to the Pokémon Center...

Past midnight, Silver was heading out to pursue his training

« Eh, before you go back excluding yourself, I held him back some more, could you hear me out?

— What is it?

— I talked to the others recently, and they said they hadn't seen you except when it was them visiting you.

— Ah-k… I just don't feel comfortable visiting them…

— Them or me, it's the same! We never see you! Look, we don't care that you're a boy between us, girls. Just come when you feel like it, ok? What do you think of them? They all are kind to you, right?

— That's not the question! I just… I can't really face them!

— Is that so?... You were quite good with me just now… Ok, I'll call you someday, and you'd better come; I'll force you to integrate with them, because I know you and they want it.

— Ah?! » he panicked like crazy

I toyed with him some more until he finally accepts it verbally. I know how much Jasmine is interested in him, or how much he can't help but feel attracted by Whitney… Thinking about it… Lyra is certainly the black sheep in our relationship.

_Some people complicate things way too much. They won't hear you if you just say "it is ok". But they also are the people who can grab what was "too much" and then transform it in a habit. I believe people like Silver either need a big hug or a Wake-Up Slap from time to time._


	6. Love's Reasons

**Love's Reasons**

* * *

**Lyra & Jasmine**

* * *

_I'll start writing about how they act when around others, my presence shouldn't be a nuisance; they'll be as they usually are. Lyra and Jasmine will meet at the pool, and these two are quite wary around each other; Lyra is always making sure she does not make up something she won't be able to turn at her advantage, while Jasmine can't help but feel something dark coming from Lyra's acts._

I went to the pool, accompanying Jasmine; I helped her with another skin condition, she can't stand the sun. Lyra called us, she said she'll meet us in the changing room. And so she was; lying on a bench in her loose swimsuit, her clothes weren't even properly stored in the lockers. She was so intently texting on her Pokégear that she didn't saw us coming

« I did see you. Hiya. she grumbled, her eyes still focused on her Pokégear

— Why do you seem in such a bad mood? Jasmine interrogated

— Nah, it's not that. My mom just used a lot of money I earn to buy me something. I didn't need that just now… Wanted to buy another swimsuit, and I'll have to use my own pocket for that… Anyway… »

She stood up and breathed out before properly greeting us.

« Lyra, Jasmine noted, your swimsuit is sagging, correct it or it might come loose if you move too much.

— Thanks. I didn't plan on showing my chest to whoever is in this pool.

— You didn't plan on showing us your chest either, I guess.

— Eh, whatever. I don't mind people's thought, and I am not bothered showing you a bit of skin. »

... We all dressed up before going into the water. After a while, I took Lyra apart asking her

« You seem off, did you forget your mask at home?

— No… I don't know, I guess it's not my day.

— Whatever suits your boat; just remember that Jasmine has an eye on you, and that you always hide this part of yourself from everyone.

— Eh, what a pain… »

She yelled at Jasmine, who was still having fun swimming on the deep end

« Jasmine! Can you come here?

— You won't explain her...?! I asked, startled

— I mean, in the end, I have no reason to hide myself; so I don't want her to feel concerned by my current state or my normal state. »

How bad her day must be for her to be like that?! She does not wear a mask; she looks tired and is actually caring about Jasmine's feeling! How will she accept that?

Jasmine swam swiftly toward us, Lyra waited for her, crouching right where Jasmine would land. She helped her rise on the floor. Even Jasmine was surprised

« It's the first time you helped me. What's that grip, by the way? You always used not to take caution to how much you hold me.

— Yeah. I know. Well, I am just out of it today, and hoped I could wash it away, but it only goes worse. Will you hear me out?

— I… Guess? Judging by your acts, you need to spit it out, so let's hear it, hoping you feel better. »

We went farther, in order to not let anyone ear us. Lyra looked really tired… Just what happened for her to be in such a state?

« Well, she began, first I want to tell you something. Kris is aware of that, but you didn't figure it out; I do not feel emotions and can't really understand them. I know my body store them, though. I went to Whitney's recently, and my body started to feel that way afterwards.

— And so? You say that you do not feel a single emotion, but you're always cheerful when we're together, right? Or was my feeling right? Jasmine seemed concerned

— I can't understand them, so I always act them too much. I don't plan on stopping my jests, yet, as I am so tired of it; and I only want to throw them up... I'll tell you that; I don't really know why everyone there is clinging to the ideal "love", I mean, we just look like friends with benefits, right? I can't feel my emotions, so that's how I see it; but that girl...

— Yeah, Jasmine pushed a deep sigh, if you feel it like that, don't explain it to Whitney. She's a gum of feeling, for us it is really refreshing, yet your body should really feel sore if it has to digest every emotion that pours out of our adorable lover. Maybe you don't feel it, but they must be the one which work you up like that.

— So you don't even care about the way I use you only thinking about pleasuring myself? »

Jasmine looked at me, looking for my approval. I nodded before she cracks a light laughter

« If I'm interested in you, Lyra, it's because I thought this feeling of yours might be mutual. I can understand people's feeling, but just looking at Kris, who I selfishly play with in order to have fun or to make my life easier... Even at Silver, who I admire for his talent as a trainer, your feelings matter in a way we both feel good being with each other... I noticed you were into physical contact, so I managed to refrain myself every time you got too forceful. But, as you don't feel anything coming from me, I admit that your facade is really nice to be with. Still, I am merely using these parts of you so I can say I love you... I can not love you partly, can I?

— And here I thought I was the sole weirdo here, Lyra grumbled. Kris, are we all a bunch of twisted-minded "lovers"? I believe everyone trust you.

— Everyone does. What is a "twisted-minded lover", though? Someone who thinks of love as in a fairytale would be sane? Whitney would be closer to that, but she deeply crave affection, and we all manage to give her what she needs our way; she just needs it way too much. Silver likes me, otherwise, he thinks of Jasmine as an impressive partner, he is the one being showered in love by Whitney and he does not complain. As for me, I force everyone to be so happy loving themselves because that is the way I feel myself alive. »

Lyra snorted, another honest smile crossing her face; we may be able to make her feel something, one day. But today, we didn't swim much, and we went for it; it's time to compete a little! Jasmine is super fast and elegant, I am a powerful swimmer, and Lyra is… Floating.

_Deep in ourselves, we do not love anyone the same way; loving is finding a specific interest in someone we don't have. It's natural to use these persons hoping to feel their traits pouring into ourselves; we all think the same, yet if we were to say it, we would be blamed by everyone._


	7. Present and Past

**Present and Past**

* * *

**Silver & Whitney**

* * *

Today, I'll be visiting Whitney at her work. I heard she was going through an important emotional phase, so I wanted to check it out. I met with Silver not that far, near Ecruteak City; I forced him to tag along, as I don't know how to put them together otherwise. Silver and Whitney go along nicely, they don't fight and hold hands when no one's around.

We'll only meet her during her break, so we waited in the room she'll take it. Waiting for her, Silver felt uneasy

« Do we have the right to wait for her here? She is still at work, maybe we shouldn't…

— It's alright. She'll love us being with her during her break! Her show starts after some of the music they share in two minutes.

— You said that she is going through a phase right now, but you didn't say if it was a good or bad phase…

— I don't know neither, but I believe she would love to see us in both. »

Silver… You are way too sweet; don't worry, she'll be there in no time, and she will smile so much you will also forget that time is running.

After some time, the door opened, with people from other radio shows entering; some are taking their bags before getting back into work... some are also on break. Through the door's opening, I saw some bright pink hair; she doesn't seem to be talking to anyone, so I walked toward the door, before she told me

« Don't open the door, please…

— Is something the matter?

— Promise you both won't react too much? »

I asked Silver, before we both agreed

The door entirely opened, revealing Whitney in a nice and large, frilled and knee-length white dress. I couldn't believe my eyes; she really took care of her appearance, and she took advantage of her opulent curves for that! I refrained from saying that, but she instantly saw it in my eyes

« Please, she begged, I am still uneasy about it.

— It's alright, I wont say how much it suits you, or how beautiful you are. It just makes me happy to see you like that. »

She blushed, before turning back toward Silver

« Are you ok? She asked, her cheeks red from anticipation

— Y-yeah, it's alright, hello… » Silver bashfully hid his bright pink cheeks behind his hair, looking down on the floor

We let our mind ease a bit, before pursuing… I inquired with no hesitation

« Whitney, why the change in mind? Your always try to hide your body, I couldn't imagine you wear sleeveless clothes, nor large enough for you.

— I… Remember our walk in the park? The week after, I went to Jasmine's and we talked about it… I felt like trying after she gave me advices, and… Going to work, they instantly asked me to promote for a clothing brand…

— Do you feel at ease now? You accepted, does that mean you allow this body to be yours?

— I… I feel like it is not the body I was shamed for, so… I don't know, it may be another new body, right? » She giggled nervously before letting a sigh out

Yup, you're definitely accepting a body you hated… I knew you loved yourself way to much to try to change your body… It was "people's fault", not yours.

After that, we talked casually. At one point, Whitney told us that only five minutes remained to her break. Silver sighed

« Am I the only one left who couldn't accept the way things are now?

— What do you mean? Whitney's interest was piqued

— I mean… I am always afraid of dropping by because of how I acted; and I feel awkward when I am around you because of everything I did or said… I still have lots going into my mind. »

Without any second thought, Whitney hugged the brooding redhelm

« Wha-ak? What are you doing?! He screamed

— That worked when I was mindlessly ruminating what I couldn't change. I'll hug you so tightly you'll have no choice but to act without thinking about that past! It's hard, that's a part of you; I still feel strange accepting my body, but for you… Our arms are open, just don't put your own barriers in front of us. »

The redhelm got his skin so pink he couldn't hide it anymore… He tried to pull out a last card

« I know! I know! You are here for me and all, I don't want to hear that every time I get with you, I know! he blared before nuzzling his head into Whitney's shoulder

— Caught you, she chuckled, Silver. You are way too easy to oblige.

— You are too persistent, that's all. »

Whitney's Pokégear rang, she let her embrace loose and waved us goodbye…

I walked toward the blushing redhelm and teased

« So… You like being a hug toy to her?

— Mphh… She would cry if I did not let her.

— It's just that you like being cuddled. We all are aware of that; I guess you won't admit it. »

He turned his head away, while I commented what just happened

« She was bright. I guess she got back her audience.

— … She is always great…

— Said something, redhelm?

— Don't call me with that name… Whitney is always great, and you helped her a lot. How did you manage to get her that confident?

— The same way as I try to get the same result out of you; I force you until your mind finally accepts that you are ok, and that you matter… So, what will we do now, redhelm? »

He sighed loudly before we heed farther from Goldenrod City. He's such a sweetie!

_We often look back on what we did, or how things were back then. Most people deny the importance of their past selves, while the others are completely paralyzed by it. I guess we all feel something unbearable from our past, that's why people deny it; yet, past did happen, and being forgiven is mostly difficult for us to forgive ourselves. We're not our present self; we are composed by our past, and we walk the present, until both create the future._


	8. Destined Legacy

**Destined Legacy**

* * *

**Lyra ****& Silver**

* * *

Leaving Goldenrod City, Silver and I went strolling into Ilex Forest… Upon arriving into the forest, we heard Pokémon's cries. A battle was occurring between a trainer and wild Pokémon. We followed the noises before witnessing sight of a battle between a Trevenant and a Ledian; the former seems aggressive, and is pummeling the second's Barrier with Seed Bomb

« Great, Ledian; now, use Agility to crush it with Ice Punch! »

The light and cheery voice that rose between the trees caught my interest; I followed the voice and found Lyra behind a bush.

The Ledian did what Lyra told it; crushing the Trevenant on the ground. Silver rushed toward Lyra, still crouched on the bush

« Is everything alright, Lyra?

— Yeah, I am simply training. I only wanted to hide before any other Trevenant tries to reach me.

— These Pokémon aren't usually found here, are they? I inquired

— That's it, she roared, every time the Kalosian radio is set near Goldenrod City, that is what happen. Territorial Trevenant and dangerous predators such as Fletchinder are appearing over here. There are also Pangoro, but they help protecting the place from the two formers. »

We then walked together, and the stroll became a patrol. Lyra insisted on not using any fire-type Pokémon for obvious reasons, and that's why she asks her Ledian to fight the Fletchinder with Swift attacks. My Noctowl is scanning the region from above, while Silver's Gengar is taking care of the dangerous Trevenants. After a long patrol, Lyra's Pokégear beeped

« It's done! The Kalosian Pokémon won't be a bother anymore.

— Are you a Pokémon Ranger? I asked, perplexed

— I could, but I need better money; that's why I work for the charcoal maker. The forest should not become a mess, and that's why there are several trainers like me who take care of the angered Pokémon.

— Are you always running after money?! Silver complained

— That's a possibility. I just feel like I cannot get enough; I'll share with you once I'm you still in trouble with money, Silver?

— I can live a life without being money-dependent! I don't spend much, that is what differentiates me from you. »

… We didn't try getting deeper on the subject, and walked some more.

Arriving in front of a shrine, Lyra pointed

« Did you know? This shrine is built to honor Celebi, a protector for this forest, and a time-travelling Pokémon. Some says people pray the Pokémon when they want good-fortune, or to ease their past lives. »

We crossed through a little entrance to the other side of the forest, yet Silver did not. I forced Lyra to go with me on the other side. She whispered

« I may be unable to feel people's uneasiness, yet this guy is obvious. Family is something really painful for him, is it?

— That's why I thought we could let him arrange his feeling. If you know what past means to him, it makes things easier for me.

— I also am his girlfriend. I know more about him that he dares to say. We mostly train against each other, but I know about his family's tragedy. And, as I have to share what I earn with my ill mother, I know about thinking for the family. »

… Yeah, Lyra's mother is unable to work, because her mind breaks when suffering from stress. Lyra is always working both for her, and for her mother.

After a while, Silver did not get back, and Lyra approached him quickly... I couldn't stop her, she was already patting the redhelm's hair

« I am not a kid, Lyra. he groaned

— You're his'. And if you feel like that thinking about him, I'm sure you like getting as depressed as you are.

— Are you a soft one deep down?!

— Nah! I am not concerned by your situation, but I also have a strange family condition, remember? I don't want to bother my mother, so don't do the same to him. Wanna walk out of here? It will become cold soon enough, and I don't like cold place. »

They both joined me before we head to Azalea Town.

The forest's exit was near. Wind blew; a Sweet Scent went with it, both Silver and Lyra seemed to enjoy the scent. I asked

« So, has the forest's guardian helped with your wishes?

— The scent only feels good, Lyra pointed, I can't really wish for anything to it. Except maybe that everything get cozier in the future.

— Wishes for the future are often pointed as selfish, I articulated, yet you had a past that deserves a better future.

— Wasn't your family also troublesome, Kris? Silver questioned

— Nothing to worry about as of now. We used to fight a lot, as everyone else. And I set my mind for something I believe in; family is not solely something biological. A deep bond between people can create an even stronger family, because we did choose the person we share this bond with. »

We didn't add anything else. I didn't want to part saying that family is unimportant. I added

« It might sound cheap, but I believe we five act as a family. Our mind is solely free of thought and we're free to do whatever we want. We all enjoy each other's company, and our identities are so different, we're a world by ourselves; I don't feel restricted by this world, and that's why I want all of us to live happily.

— Yeah, Lyra smiled, this was definitely cheap. You know my point of view, and you know how it works with everyone else; we are searching for something we don't have in the others. Meaning we already are happy; as you said it, we're a world by ourselves. Don't try justifying yourself, we all learnt to feel the same. »

Eh… At least I didn't say something too out of place

_In our lives, we don't have the right to choose where our who we live with; we don't get to choose the conditions. We managed to choose people, yet some can't do that due to the former cases… It's hard to have no one we can trust, or live with; we're born to be social, yet life does not allow us to live that way. That's why, being by ourselves, honest feelings are what matter the most._


	9. Divergent Minds

**Divergent Minds**

* * *

**Whitney & Lyra**

* * *

Today, Lyra and I went to the north of Olivine City: We wanted to surprise Whitney, who is visiting her parents for her birthday. Approaching their ranch, Lyra asked

« I haven't visited them in a while, are they still trying their life being polite?

— With you, it is quite possible. Only Jasmine and I were "accepted." Silver is treated as a delinquent, hopefully, Whitney's always protecting us.

— Yeah, they are all about their little girl's wish, except that they can't help but being annoying when it comes to us.

— Eh, at least they are not being annoying on purpose anymore, but out of habits. »

We both sighed, because we knew we'd have to deal with their terrible jokes and "subtle" badmouth.

When we're visiting Whitney at her parent's flat, we always go with more than two persons. Doing so, they can't imagine that Whitney is no more in a relationship with four other persons. We only claim our right to live; that's why it's logical to force it through their minds.

A Pokémon's bark interrupted us right before entering the farm; a massive Stoutland charged at us, before a high-pitched and firm voice stopped it

« Fernand, you stop right now! »

The Pokémon tripped, and stopped moving right at our feet, grumbling. Appearing from behind a fence, the beast tamer who helped us

« … Lyra? Kris? What are you doing here?! » she asked, frightened

We both slowly went to her and wished her a happy birthday. She thanked us

« Why didn't you tell me you were coming over? I could have said something to my parents!

— Don't bother, Lyra answered, we don't have any gift, so let's say we're the gift. And your parents aren't something to feel concerned about; we already know how they are, and we always choose to do things the way they don't expect us to. »

She pouted, glaring at her parent's house…

Once the Stoutland scolded, Whitney came back to us; Lyra blurted her thoughts

« I never knew you were able to make something afraid of you… You don't seem like someone frightening…

— They all say that, Whitney snapped, and then they try to win in a Pokémon Battle, and they understand their mistake.

— Oh? I battled you long ago, and I won quite easily, right?

— Even as a Gym Leader, some people just can't seem to pass through my team. But my own Pokémon are far stronger than the one I used against you.

— Care to fight against me in a double battle, then? I never battled you again after I won the league. Lyra taunted

— Double? I only have my Miltank with me, but I can find a partner… Tauros, I need you! »

Rushing through the field, a big and hairy Tauros came in front of us… Lyra had no other choice, the battle was going to start.

Miltank and Tauros against Ambipom and Azumarill; those are some of their most powerful Pokémon. Lyra yelled

« We'll take it easy on you, Ambipom; unleash the Swift! »

The Long Tail Pokémon threw a gigantic amount of star-like attacks, making the battlefield fade away… When the attack ended, Tauros appeared again, protecting the Miltank

« Now you've done it, Whitney smirked, Anger Point! Tauros, let your Rage flow! »

The Pokémon started to run at full power; Lyra tried to prevent it from charging, using Azumarill's Ice Beam onto the ground; Tauros' body heat nullified it… Lyra commanded her Azumarill to use Strenght along with Dizzy Punch to throw the Wild Bull Pokémon out its frenzy…

Lyra is the strategist type; she does not use the most powerful moves, but the one that can annoy her opponent; that highlights her sneaky nature… As for Whitney, she uses a defensive offense; she waits for the right time to deliver the most powerful hit… In this battle, Whitney's victory depends on her timing, as the sole ranged attack she uses is her Tauros' Fire Blast.

Studying their battle, I didn't not realize that there were two person near me; Whitney's parents! I shyly greeted them

« Took you long enough, girl. they grunted

— I was watching this battle! Your daughter is talented.

— We were also watching this battle, and we saw you! »

… Neither of these two is the polite type. I guess I am used to rude parents.

Whitney managed to take down the Ambipom, but Azumarill was still fighting; Her Miltank and Tauros used both Rollout and Double Edge to pull it down. Lyra shouted

« Azumarill; Whirlpool, drive them off! »

A massive vortex of water was thrown onto both the Pokémon; Miltank was washed away, Whitney commanded

« Tauros! Endure! »

The Whirlpool attack broke, revealing an exhausted Pokémon, still standing while its partner was not. Whitney yelled

« All-in! Double-Edge! »

Before Azumarill could even collect itself, it was catapulted behind its trainer. The Wild Bull Pokémon stumbled and crashed on the ground afterward. I declared

« It's a tie! Whitney and Lyra are both winners. »

The old couple grumbled as soon as I said that

« Whitney definitely landed the last hit... Our daughter is the winner! »

They whispered to themselves, even when Whitney and Lyra were acknowledging each other's victory… I dared to ask them

« Do you still think we're a nuisance to your daughter's happiness? She seems really happy being with us.

— Don't think we'll acknowledge any of you like that. Whitney's our precious daughter, it's thanks to her you're not being chased away from here.

— Well, at least... Your daughter always works so hard to be happy, she is able to do great things… If we were a nuisance, she wouldn't consider us as a part of her happiness. »

Before any of the two parents could argue anymore, Whitney interrupted

« You're still at it?! I don't even live here, I started working into the city I settled in. And if they weren't here, I'd be with you, right? Look, the Tauros and Miltank of the farm really love me, and I can easily work on the farm. I work far, because I know I can still be as happy as I am when I'm near. »

The two parents, even the mother who's the most against us, couldn't argue. Whitney pursued

« And I'm not only talking to them, Kris. It may be difficult for me to be with both you and them, but I think of my parents and this place as something important. So we shouldn't try arguing anymore, besides, not on the day of my birthday! »

… She's right, after all. Lyra came at me and teased

« So… Are we going to be the party poopers right now?

— It would be a bad idea. Look how blinded by their daughter they are. You mocked Whitney for not being bold enough, but it seems she rules here. If she wasn't so concerned by people's judgment, she would be a leader.

— Guess you're right; we don't have to protect ourselves if she acts as a wall. Right, but if they dare badmouth us, I'll unleash a tiny bit of my own venom! »

Please, don't… Our perception on society is way too different for any of us to talk… Even if they won't refrain themselves as much as we do.

_Everyone has an idea they can't stand, and sometime we get __rude__ to people who don't share it… Sometimes, we blurt things without even thinking about them; sometime, we blurt them because we know it hurt… We're pretty dumb, and if we were to believe that everyone can coexist sharing different idea, we would be naive. __I'd like to be naive, and not being dumb enough to fight back; yet, I live my life, and no one as the right to pretend being smarter than me because fighting each other is another example of stupidity._


	10. What's to Come

**What's to Come**

* * *

**Jasmine & Whitney**

* * *

I went to Olivine City's restaurant; I was invited by Jasmine along with Whitney. Upon arriving, I gazed at Whitney's short black trapeze dress; it seems she had the wrong idea of Olivine City's restaurant… Except Jasmine, we'll most likely eat a pretty large meal, and quickly at that! Yet, she's absolutely rocking that dress, I went to greet her

« Good evening, Whitney. I said before we kissed each other

— Good evening. she answered afterward »

I couldn't see Jasmine around, I hope she didn't hurt herself preparing to come… Whitney said it was certainly alright, and that we didn't have to worry about; Jasmine had still been messaging her girlfriend before she arrived.

We then proceed to talk a bit together in front of the restaurant. I asked, pretending I didn't knew

« You don't get to go to this kind of restaurant often, right?

— "This kind of restaurant", her eyes widened, what do you mean?

— Well… In Olivine City, restaurants are not the most class- »

I couldn't end my sentence, that I felt my stomach being hugged from behind

« Got you, Kris. » A woman's perky voice purred from behind me

I didn't rush to watch who was behind, I know this grip… I waited until she let loose and greeted her

« Kissed you, Jasmine. I playfully pursued

— You both went wearing something completely different, she noted, I'm glad I didn't pick something too casual, or else someone would have stood out. »

We both looked at Whitney with jolly eyes, she smiled with a startled look

« Did I do wrong with my clothing? I thought it would be cute…

— No, Jasmine appraised, it's absolutely nice. You're beautiful, Winnie. But this restaurant is no different from the Sailor's Canteen, you will stand out a lot inside; people are in to eat a pretty big meal, not taking care about fancy manners. »

Whitney didn't say a thing and crossed both her legs and arms before looking away from the restaurant… I teased

« Let's get inside, our princess might get a cold, dressed like this. »

She nodded and we all went inside together.

Yeah… The ambiance is quite like a family restaurant; people are noisy, eating without taking care of anyone in the world… And the plates are so big! We took our table and ordered

Whitney seemed like she didn't noticed the few peeps she had received, she had so much fun talking to Jasmine before the plates arrived… Whitney ordered a big plate of pastas that she dug into quickly. I started eating my plate before someone ends up waiting for everyone to finish theirs… But Jasmine… She is staring at Whitney eating as if she was the most precious piece of art in her eyes… I took a glimpse at her tiny plate and her dwarfish pizza… Jasmine used to eat a lot, and even faster than Whitney when she didn't have her illnesses. Now, she is devouring Whitney with great admiration and envy

« Hey, Jasmine, do not drool too much; your plate is right under your nose. I teased with a low voice

— Y-yeah, she answered briskly before lowering her voice, thanks, for a moment, I might have dreamt of another plate I could have asked for… »

I couldn't help but let out a large smirk, making Jasmine's eyes pleading so I don't tell anything about what just happened.

We ordered the desserts and noticed that the restaurant is now full; that might take time until we get them… Jasmine asked Whitney how her work was going

« I don't have any trouble right now, she answered with a large and bright smile, my audience is back! I am not overbooked anymore, and everything is going smoothly.

— You seem to enjoy yourself a lot. I noticed you didn't take into account what other people might think when we arrived.

— Th-that… This ambiance reminds me of when I am home with my family; I am used to it… »

She giggled nervously, making Jasmine even more delighted of this conversation.

Once the laughter eased, Jasmine breathed out

« Maybe I'll have to think about what to do once I am no more a gym leader…

— Why do you say that? I asked, before both of them looked at each other

— Well… I assume you don't get it as a trainer, Jasmine answered, right now… Whitney and I belong to a generation of gym leaders that is now "ended"; several new gyms opened their door, and are far more popular than ours. When a trainer reaches the league, they take into account what badge they possess, and so they know which gym leader become a fad.

— I didn't know! So, they can fire you if you can't bring more trainers?

— They can't really, but I am still a gym leader because Olivine City is an important point in Johto; even if it is becoming harsher each year, I can still pull some time before they consider that I can be replaced. Perhaps, I can try to reach the league's elite, but I am unsure because of my health. »

Once again, her health is making her life difficult… Now that I think about it, we managed to organize a battle between Silver and Jasmine in a week… In a flash, Whitney grabbed Jasmine's hands in hers proposed, with a firm voice

« Don't worry, we'll be there for you. Look, you're really cute; if you want, I can introduce you to my boss. I know he wouldn' reject someone like you. You might even apply for whatever comes to your mind; you're beautiful and so is your mind! »

… The waiter left two ice cream sundaes on the table, Jasmine's one had a melting cherry ice-cream atop of it. Both of them withdrew, their face as red as the vanilla ball was becoming… I heard Jasmine whispering

« … I should really have ordered something else!»

Only I was left laughing, while they gave me my dessert that I could only eat once each of us calmed down.

_We all live wanting a better tomorrow. Yet, despite that, we're also living in the present; our life is not made of what we'll be tomorrow. We often ask this question to ourselves, but instead of us walking to the future, we're dragged by it. And if we want to get to this better tomorrow, we also have to take care of our current life our else we won't reach this future we desire._


	11. Conclusion

**Author Notes: Hello and welcome to the last chapter of this fanfiction. I wanted to make another chapter such as the first one to conclude, but this one seemed more than convincing; and that's why this chapter is a short mix between the two chapters it would have been. For now, I don't have any projects for english Pokémon fanfictions (especially in english) so I'll be off at the end of this last chapter... Until we meet again ~**

* * *

**Conclusion**

* * *

**Silver & Jasmine**

* * *

Silver's Feraligatr rushed toward Jasmine's Steelix using Surf

« Now, use Dynamic Punch!

— Deflect it using Iron Tail, Steelix. »

A perfect offense against a perfect defense. That is what these two are about right now; Steelix protects itself from every attacks Feraligatr unleash on it… Earthquake quashes Surf, while Dynamic Punch and Ice Punch are negated by either Iron Tail or Rock Slide. These two won't give each other an easy win once again… Silver yelled

« Feraligatr! Ice Punch on its tail!

— It will still end the same way as usual, answered Jasmine, Rock Slide! »

Feraligatr was forced to protect itself from its opponent's attacks… Silver grinned

« Endure some of them and unleash your power! »

The rocks fell onto the Big Jaw Pokémon, the dust it rose couldn't hide a gleam of light… It was a Hyper Beam attack, Jasmine shouted, horrified

« Quick, Steelix, use Dragon Breath! »

The beam of raw power reached close from Steelix, which used all of its power into protecting itself with its Dragon Breath… The paralyzing breath managed to spurt out of the Hyper Beam, reaching Feraligatr, but not stopping its attack; Steelix was shot down by the tremendous power… Once the dust screen settled itself, I could discover that Feraligatr was paralyzed and weakened, but its opponent was unable to fight.

« Steelix fainted,I declared, Feraligatr won!»

The two trainers went to their Pokémon and thanked them before using their Poké Ball preventing any more damages…

Then they went to compliment each other… Jasmine glided over the hand Silver was proposing to her and kissed him on the cheeks. She teased the now red-skinned redhelm

« You're always a fantastic trainer, Silver, thanks for this battle

— Y-you're impressive too… I would have lost if I didn't try to win like that »

Jasmine chuckled… She really enjoys fighting against Silver, there she can perform her best to fight against brute force… And I guess she also enjoys being with Silver from time to time, a lot. Silver is so shy he can't even get back to me right know because he needs to dissipate his pinkness…

We spent the afternoon around Olivine City; eventually, we walked into the port during the evening. A huge ferry took sail right before we arrived; upon reaching the dock, I asked to myself out loud if my desire of liberty would lead me all around the sea

« You never went out of the continent, right? Jasmine asked

— No, yet I read a lot about places so far away… One day, I might truly want to explore the world; I am really interested in places like Unova, for instance…

— Would you… Explore this world alone? Silver queried with a low voice

— Eh, maybe I'll do it like that… Who knows, I might start another relationship far away of these coasts, leaving you there pleading for my return… »

I exhaled and turned back toward them; their faces looks so gloomy… I pursued

« But it seems you don't see liberty that way, right? Well… what about that? »

I went at them, took their hand into mine and promised

« I often feel like a leader to our relationship. And you are really precious to me; you guys are so precious to me that there is no way that I let my dear lambs away from me. »

We then held a group hug altogether… That is what our love is about; we might seem like we can live our lives alone, yet we're really dependent on each other. Even for people like Lyra… Being left alone or missing one of us would deeply grieve us. We often joke about the future of our relationship as a chaos where so many people would be in it that the world "love" wouldn't even mean being close… Our feelings are way too developed toward each other, and we wouldn't be able to separate ourselves.

Even for people like Lyra, who cannot understand what feelings are made of and what it really means to care and to feel, I know she wouldn't be able to get back to the life she lived before… Her purpose is to live happily; thanks to us, she will never experience loneliness and muteness anymore. Even if she doesn't feel anything, she is truly in love; because we all complete each other. She is the one who suffers, but she would live her life not knowing about the reason tears stream across her body.

When it comes to Whitney, she searches an ideal. She wants to live a life in which all her emotion would be answered by someone. She wants attention, and she wants to be loved. She is afraid of being hated or judged; she cries a lot when no one can hear her, and she would like to cry in our arms instead of her sheets. She is a precious princess; she wants to remain unsoiled of dark emotions.

Jasmine is both the weakest and the strongest of us. If she was able to, she could do anything. But without us, even the meaning of it would disappear before its purpose. She constantly needs to prove herself, because she would tell herself that she has no value otherwise. She's a porcelain doll; so beautiful and mesmerizing, so fragile and precious, yet needs the strongest care, because she feels the most.

Silver feels left to himself. We're the light that can guide him far from the darkness that inhabit him. He is cursed by the sights of his past and his legacy. He feels like he doesn't deserve anything, but we're all giving him everything. He is weak, he is afraid, but he is sincere and kind. He would never hate anyone beside himself, but he could never "hate" himself so much that he could deny his existence. He is like a "cursed" wanderer; he drifts in his thoughts and in space, purposelessly. He brings joy along his travel, but can only see the ghosts haunting him; we are the sanctum in which he can feel pardoned.

_That's why we all need each other. We're not weak, but we will never be strong either. Our strength is our bond but there is one thing that carry this bond more than anything else; It is "love." The love we pour into each other is a part of this "love." We're standing because our "love" is made of what we feel for ourselves; be it hope, respect, desire... If we're able to love, it is because we hold ourselves in high esteem, we wouldn't want to give our feelings to someone if we couldn't even think about receiving these same feelings. _

And I, among them… I cling to what I have, feeling both everything and nothing. I am a crystal; empty, yet filled with people's light that I reverberate all over myself. I am free spirited and live my life as I want it to be. I crave for love, kindness, understanding, liberty, I crave for my ideals. I want to be filled by everything I desire and to paint the world with these feelings. Even if I'm still translucent, I want to be a deep crystal. Light would never leave me, because I would be light itself. As such a greedy crystal would never exist, I will be different; a Divergent Heart of Crystal


End file.
